Something Old and Something New
by Time.To.Vaporize.A.Maths.Teach
Summary: '...Something Borrowed and Something Blue...' There are loads of Ten/Rose marriage stories but not enough Nine/Rose one's. I decided to ammend that! Dedicated to my friend Vote4EmmaTheFuturePrez! Warning: Contains Jackie somewhat putting Daleks to shame and Captain Jack Harkness' patent-pending innuedos towards Ianto Jones!


**A/N: Okay, this is One-Shot dedicated to one of my best friends on Fanfiction, Vote4EmmaTheFuturePrez! She requested a story in which Nine and Rose get married. I love the idea of this because they're many stories about **_**Ten**_** and Rose getting married. **

**But what about the first couple?**

**Also, I will need you to imagine that after '**_**The Parting of Ways**_**' that the Doctor didn't regenerate straight away, it was prolonged for ten more episodes or so (irony in the number, right? Haha). So the Doctor decided to take his chance in his Ninth Form to keep Rose with him before he regenerated so she would always be **_**his **_**in that form, because Nine isn't much of a sharer, ha-ha xD. Hope you enjoy the story, Emma, and everyone else, as well!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the alien species 'Clacsonians'.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review… **_**Pwetty pwease**_**?**

* * *

**(**_**Something old and something new; something borrow and something blue**_**)**

"We're _actually _doing this? You're serious?" A nineteen year-old Rose Marion Tyler asked the Doctor-A.K.A her _fiancée_-in disbelief.

All Doctor just raised a single eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Rose, what is this, then?" he said in as soft as his thick Northern accent would go (which really isn't that much) and lifted Roses left hand and showed her the exquisite TARDIS-blue and rose-red encrusted in a pure silver ring. He smiled gently at her as he caressed her hand.

"An engagement ring, Doctor…" Rose replied with a starry twinkle in her eyes as she smiled at him, and then allowed her right hand to rest upon his left.

"Then why do you question if I am serious?" He asked, genuinely unable to understand her doubt. She smiled lightly and laughed slightly as she pulled her hand away and placed them on his cheeks.

"You're the Doctor-_my _Doctor. _My_ cheeky, lovable Doctor… But I still can't always understand you fully and your intentions and ya can't blame me, y'know?" Rose said softly. "So… We're doing this… We're _actually _doing this!" Rose now said it in an excitable tone of voice instead of the questioning one from earlier.

"You bet we are, Rose Tyler! Now go with the nice, alien lady stylists and get ready whilst I sort a few things out myself, okee-dokee?" The Doctor then gave her his trademark cheesy grin at her as she nodded shakily with her excited nerves.

"Follow me, honey" the Clacsonian female and took Rose by the arm and lead her away, leaving the Doctor to get down to business.

"_You're __**engaged**_?!" Jacqueline "Jackie" Tyler some-what shrieked, her tone mid-way between '_what the bloody hell were you thinking?!_' and '_You're getting married! I am so happy for you!_' from inside the bridal suite.

"I feel so sorry for Rose… So sorry" Jack Harkness said, wide-eyed and gulping from hearing the elder blonde. Ianto and Gwen (who the Doctor kept eying suspiciously, he was _certain_ she looked familiar, _somehow_) nodded. The Doctor had landed in the wrong time period (again) and so they had been offered the chance to come and view this spectacle and couldn't possibly refuse a chance to ride in the TARDIS, could they? "On another note, I simply _love _how I look in a suit!" Jack commented, grinning, smoothing out imaginary creases in his best man suit.

"Ignoring the second comment, yes, Jackie Tyler is terrifying when required" Mickey informed them, secretly unbuttoning the top button of his best mans' shirt under his penguin suits jacket. "And this isn't even her at her worst!" Mickey added as a warning afterthought.

"_What_?" Ianto Jones asked in utter disbelief, whilst shuddering. He wore his usual, professional work suit. "_Please_ tell me you are joking!" This outburst caught the attention of Jack and Gwen.

"Calm down, Ianto… Save those shouts for later…" Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Ianto's face began to colour. Gwen sighed and shook her head at Jack, although there was a hint of a smile grazing her lips. She smoothed out her Sonic Screwdriver-blue mid-shin length dress (courtesy of the TARDIS) that had slits on either side-the one of the right going above her knee and the one on the left going just beneath mid-thigh.

As she said this, Jackie Tyler walked out the suite; head held high and dressed in an elegant light pink dress that was styled to look like it was swirling around her. She wore silver stilettos and pearl earrings and necklaces, her hair down in a more modest Jessica Rabbit style.

She cleared her throat. "The… _Bride_ says that it is time for the ceremony to begin. So, let's get a move on." She said thoughtfully and began walking to the Ceremony Room. When she noticed that no-one except Mickey, who was used to her sudden mood changes, had moved. "Let's get a move on," she repeated, now with more authority in her tone, "_now_" No-one went against her will that time.

When they reached the correct room and went in, Jackie basically pounced at the Doctor, kitted out in a formal tuxedo, and he jumped back, almost crashing into the TARDIS which was now parked in the corner of the room, such terror on his face the Daleks would be asking Jackie Tyler for tips on how to treat the Doctor.

After much screeching and shouting from both parts and many slaps given to the Doctor, they settled their differences and agreed not to recognise that this marriage made them Mother and Son-in-law and Jackie left to go get her daughter…

She knocked the door to alert the guests that she was here.

The music began and the guests turned around.

Rose Marion Tyler, aged nineteen, walked into the room looking mature and simply gorgeous.

Her dress was medium brown and the top half was in the style of a corset and the bottom fabric swirled outwards slightly and looked beautiful. What topped that was that, when the rooms' lights dimmed upon her arrival and then, within the fabric of the bottom half the dress was golden lights.

Her hair was curled and pinned up in the perfect places and curved around her facial structure, accentuating her features. She had light green eye shadow on and light pink blusher on. She only had lip-gloss on because her lips were naturally a nice colour. She wore an old _Hello Kitty_ necklace and TARDIS blue earrings (something old and something blue…)

Along with that she wore a traditional Clacsonian veil, with was shaped as a tiara were it fixed into her hair and the veil itself was daisy yellow and had stitching of different flowers in it (something borrowed…)

The ceremony went without a hitch, no evil villains popping out of nowhere, no monsters, no planet about to self-destruct.

It was utterly perfect.

"… And so, Rose Marion Tyler, do you take… Uh… The Doctor, no matter where in the universe or _universes_ you end up_, _as your lawful wedded husband?"

"Of course I do, I love him to bits! Now do him, do him!" Rose said excitedly, gaining laughs from their witnesses and the Doctor as well.

Before the female priest got the first sentence finished the Doctor got impatient and exclaimed, "Damn right I do! Now for the rings, I think…" The priest laugh at the outburst and nodded at him and the two pulled out a ring and slipped it on to the others wedding finger.

The Doctors was a simple TARDIS blue band with a silver engraving of a rose in it.

Rose's was a bit more intricate. The silver band was styled to look like pieces of silver weaved together a silver rose with a rare sapphire in it.

Everyone smiled upon the scene.

The two lovers shared a look of pure affection and looked at the priest.

She smiled kindly at the two.

"You may now kiss the bride!" She said happily.

The kiss was tender and blissful.

The newly-weds remembered Rose had forgotten a bouquet and ran into the TARDIS.

Once inside, they shared tender kisses and a few hugs and many '_I love you_'s.

They found a bouquet and, just before leaving they kissed once again, but more passionately this time. They pulled away, panting slightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now!" Rose whispered, tears prickling her eyes.

"I feel the same, Rose… I love you." He said as he touched his forehead to hers.

"I love you too."

Then the Doctor stumbled back, clutching his stomach. "Rose Tyler. I am gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'll love it, fantastic place; they've got dogs with no noses!" He laughed happily. "Imagine how many times a day you'll end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!"

Rose was shocked and confused. "Then, why can't we go? Sounds like a brill honeymoon!"

The Doctor laughed again and looked at her. "Maybe you will, and maybe I will, but not like this."

Rose took a step forward. "You're not making sense."

"I might never make sense again! I might have two heads! Or no head! Imagine me with no head - and don't say that's an improvement!" He mock-warned her, making Rose smile.

"But it's a bit dodgy, this process." He tried explaining. Making her smile fade. "You never know what you're gonna end up with." A flash of light and the Doctor doubles over in pain.

"Doctor!" Rose shouts.

"Stay away!" he warns her.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on. Please!" She cried out in worry.

"Rose, y'see, I absorbed all the energy of the time vortex and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying." He said solemnly.

"Can't you do something?" She asked, almost crying.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now... Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death, except, it means I'm gonna change. And I'm not gonna see you again, not like this, not with this daft old face. And before I go..." He began explaining to her.

"Don't say that!" Rose screamed at him.

"Rose, before I go I just wanna tell you - you were fantastic..." He struggles to get the sentence out. "Absolutely fantastic... and d'you know what?"

Rose shakes her head

"So was I. I love you, Rose Marion Tyler."

They both smile at each other for the last time…

"I love you too!" She shouts.

… Before he is engulfed in light.

(And... Something _**new**_)

* * *

Links:

Rose's wedding ring (remove spaces) ** independent celebrant .files .wordpress 2011/10/ rose-tyler- wedding-ring .jpg**

Her wedding dress: media. treehugger assets/ images /2011/10 /LED -wedding-dress .jpg


End file.
